fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerodactylus
Aerodactylus (meaning "wind finger") is a genus of pterosaurs containing a single species, Aerodactylus scolopaciceps, previously regarded as a species of Pterodactylus or, more specifically, specimens of Pterodactylus kochi.1 The fossil remains of this species have been found only in the Solnhofen limestone of Bavaria, Germany, dated to the late Jurassic Period (early Tithonian), about 150.8–148.5 million years ago.2 Like all pterosaurs, the wings of Aerodactylus were formed by a skin and muscle membrane stretching from its elongated fourth finger to its hind limbs. It was supported internally by collagen fibres and externally by keratinous ridges. Description Aerodactylus is known from six fossil specimens, and though all of them are juveniles, all preserve complete skeletons.1 The discovery of several specimens with well-preserved soft tissue traces has allowed scientists to faithfully reconstruct the life appearance of Aerodactylus. The skulls of Aerodactylus were long and narrow with about 64 teeth which were more crowded towards the jaw tips. The teeth extended back from the tips of both jaws, and the tooth row ended before the front of the nasoantorbital fenestra, the largest opening in the skull.3 Unlike some related species, the skull and upper jaw was curved slightly upward, not straight.4 A small, hooked beak was present in the very tips of the jaws, with both upper and lower hook no larger than the teeth that surrounded them.5 The neck was long, and covered in long, bristle-like pycnofibres. A throat pouch extended from about the middle of the lower jaw to the upper part of the neck.6 Aerodactylus, like related pterosaurs, had a crest on its skull composed mainly of soft tissues along the top of the skull. One specimen, MCZ 1505, shows a roughly triangular soft tissue crest extending upward above the posterior half of the naso-antorbital fenestra and the eye; the crest was 44 to 51 mm long (around 38 to 45% of the total length of the skull) and reached a maximum height of 9,5 mm.3 Bennett (2013) noted that other authors claimed that the soft tissue crest of Pterodactylus extended backward behind the skull; Bennett himself, however, didn't find any evidence for the crest extending past the back of the skull.3 The back of the skull bore a small crest or "lappet" which pointed backward in a cone-shaped structure. The crest was composed mainly of long, hardened fibres (twisted together in a spiral pattern inside the conical part of the crest).6 The wings were long, and the wing membranes appear to have lacked the furry covering of pycnofibres present in some other pterosaurs (such as Pterorhynchus and Jeholopterus). The wing membrane extended between the fingers and toes as webbing, and a uropatagium (secondary membrane between the feet and tail) was present, as well as a propatagium (membrane between the wrist and shoulder).6 Both the finger and toe claws were covered in keratin sheaths that extended and curved into sharp hooks well beyond their bony cores. History In 1850 Hermann von Meyer described the specimen now known by its collection number BSP AS V 29 a/b as a new specimen of Pterodactylus longirostris. Pterodactylus longirostris is a junior synonym of Ornithocephalus antiquus, but Pterodactylus replaced Ornithocephalus through popular use. The specimen BSP AS V 29 a/b was discussed again in Meyer’s Fauna der Vorwelt7 (1860), this time under the name Pterodactylus scolopaciceps. Both Zittel and Wagner took exception to Meyer’s new species and it was synonymized with P. kochi in 1883.8 Broili9 described a second specimen and used the name P. scolopaciceps, confident that it was a valid species. However, the name slipped into obscurity and Wellnhofer considered it a junior synonym of P. kochi. In 2013 P. kochi was reviewed by Bennet3 and synonymised with P. antiquus. Vidovic and Martill1 disagreed with the findings of Bennett3 and considered the content of P. kochi to be paraphyletic. When Vidovic and Martill separated P. scolopaciceps from P. kochi they considered it so distinct they gave it the genus name Aerodactylus, derived from the Pokémon named Aerodactyl. References Category:Ctenochasmatoids Category:Solnhofen fauna Category:Jurassic pterosaurs